


Secret Love

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris diet cokes Darren and Darren diet cokes Chris, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love

Chris is mentally going through his speech.

He’s not as nervous as he would have been a year ago, because today he has (nearly) all his cast mates and their support right next to him on that stage. But anxiety is his worst enemy for the rest of his whatever-award-presenting life, he’s long accepted that. No matter how well he knows the speech, or how many people he’ll be stuttering in front of – his heart still wants to jump out of his chest, and run for the hills.

“Hey.”

Chris jerks from the soft whisper behind him and clutches his chest.

“You keep doing that and I won’t live until thirty. Jesus.”

Darren at least looks sheepish and apologetic.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m just having a breakdown, as always. That’s all.”

Chris sniffs and pretends to dust off his suit.

Darren frowns and grabs his shoulder to shake and pat him.

“Says the best speech giver in the history of Golden Globe acceptance speeches.”

“And now I’m having flashbacks to one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. Is your second name Satan, by any chance?”

Darren bites his lower lip and wills his face to remain expressionless. Sometimes Chris isn’t even aware of how much harder he’s making this hiding thing for him.

“Come on. You’ll be fine. I’ll drop my pants if you forget your speech, just to distract the audience. We all know who the real fool is anyway.”

Chris lowers his head as rosy blush appears on his cheeks. Bastard.

“Diet coke.”

Darren’s insides melt.

Chris doesn’t use their code for “I love you” nearly as much as Darren does, and he doesn’t need to, not really. Darren constantly needs to pour out those words, to see Chris’ reaction. Like flowers need their water, Darren needs the musical sound of those words in the air. Chris doesn’t need that, he is simply different. Chris would rather bake him cookies, do his laundry that he _always_  forgets to do or buy him a DVD box set of The Legend of Korra. Being loved by Chris means having his whole-souled care and attention. Darren always knows that Chris loves him. But hearing those words is like receiving an extra portion of  _love_.

“Diet coke, too. Very much.”

Chris sneaks a look at him from the corner of his eyes.

_“Hello, hello. We are so happy to be here tonight to honor our friend, Jane Lynch…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a real-life gay couple who used "apple juice" as a code phrase for "I love you" back when one of them was closeted.  
> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/99822512109/summary-chris-diet-cokes-darren-and-darren-diet)


End file.
